


Bad Influences (Ziam)

by LarriesGhost



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fanfiction, Harry Styles - Freeform, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Payne - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziam Ficathon, larry - Freeform, louistomlinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarriesGhost/pseuds/LarriesGhost
Summary: In which Zayn is a bad influence but Liam disagrees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I'm kind of proud of it.   
> I hope you like it, -k.

Liam stood there, eyes wide; petrified. Confidence growing smaller with every word being thrown at him, this shouldn’t have happened. “Hey, Liam, how’s your friend Safaa doing? Can she still spread her whore legs in a wheelchair?” Jeremy, a thirsty football player said loudly. You see, Jeremy was one of those guys that can’t get a girl his own age so he goes for younger girls, he was supposed to graduate two years ago but look where he is, still in highschool.

 

So, when he got Safaa’s number and had asked for nudes, the immediate response was, a quick, ‘no.’ Jeremy didn’t take that too well. So now, Liam was faced with the decision, walk away or defend his best friend? He chose the latter, “Shut the fuck up Jeremy, everyone knows you just said that because she wouldn’t put up with your thirsty ass asking for nudes” 

 

Jeremy stood there looking embarrassed, a circle started to form. “I mean, I maybe ‘thirsty’ but at least I didn’t fail at killing myself -twice- and at least I didn’t cause my ‘friend’ to get paralyzed from the waist down. Maybe, you should try hanging yourself again, third time’s a charm, right?” Jeremy said loudly. Suddenly, Liam felt someone beside him, Zayn. Not a happy Zayn like Liam was used to seeing, but a mad Zayn with stormy eyes and clenched fists. “Listen here, Jerry, if I were you, I’d shut up because you may be a member of the football team but I’m not afraid to fuck you up.” 

 

Jeremy looked beyond pissed, his pale face was turning a deep shade of red and there was this ugly vein popping out of his neck. Liam looked around for a minute, in his own world; dazed by what was happening. There was a really big crowd and everyone was making some sort of noise. Then, he looked back where Zayn was, and somehow Zayn wasn’t there anymore, instead he was on the floor brawling it out with Jeremy. 

 

Liam tried to stop it, really he did, he tried to get Zayn off of Jeremy but Zayn pushed him away and ended up getting a blow to the cheek with Jeremy’s fist. Liam didn’t know what the fuck went through his head lifted his foot up and kicked Jeremy in the side of the head, hard. Suddenly, a teacher came over and all the cheers got silent. Once the two were broken apart the teacher yelled, “all three of you to the principal's office now!” 

 

In the end, all they got was a few measly detentions, and Liam got a stern talking to before he got sent back to class. All was good in his world, He didn’t much like fighting but, seeing Zayn mad was kind of hot. 

 

It was lunch when Liam saw Zayn again, smiling as he made his way into the crowded lunch room to there table, him and Zayn sat, and of course Zayn was already there. Despite the minor set back it had been a pretty good day for Liam, his mom had made his lunch and he was wearing his favorite oversized black sweater. When he sat down he greeted Zayn with a small, ‘hi.’ Zayn looked up from his lunch tray, “Why did you do that earlier?” the older boy said scowling. “Do what?” Zayn scowled even harder at that. “Why did you kick him in the head? It wasn’t your fight.” Liam was confused, why was Zayn getting mad at him for something so small? “Because, you got in the mess because of me and I’m the one who got that bruise on your cheek so I wanted to help out.” Zayn’s cheek was bruised pretty badly, even if he didn’t want to admit it, that Jerry guy punched hella hard. The response Liam gave seemed to piss Zayn off even more so he just looked down at his tray and didn’t say a word for the rest of lunch.

 

-

 

In the morning, it was cold and gray and although Liam tried to hate it, this was kind of his favorite weather. Sunny skies were nice and all but it seemed like the cloudy days were the prettiest. Most of the time, it would rain and Liam quite enjoyed the rain, so it was no surprise that even though he had to walk to school he was pretty happy. 

 

When Liam got to school however, he searched the entire building and couldn’t find the raven haired boy he was looking for. So, he started searching outside and found Zayn behind the school smoking with a bunch of other guys that went to school with them. When he walked up beside Zayn everyone mumbled a chorus of ‘hey’s’ and one guy with a buzzcut offered him a blunt but before he could answer Zayn let out a harsh, “no!” and that filled the air with an awkward silence.

 

When the bell ring all the guys left but Zayn pulled Liam back, “Hey, let’s stay for a bit. I have something I need to talk to you about.” Zayn said rather uncomfortably but Liam shook it off. “Yeah, sure.” there was a pause before Liam continued, “I went by your house last night to visit Safaa and didn’t see you.” 

 

“Must be because I wasn’t there, I went to a party.” Zayn replied shifting his eyes away from Liam’s. “Oh, that’s cool. I guess.” Liam said feeling kind of hurt, it was kind of a pact that they go to parties together, it was like saying even though they weren’t in a relationship they wouldn’t hook up with other people. “Yeah, I’m just going to be blunt here, this thing here-” Zayn pointed at both himself and Liam, “-whatever it is, it’s not working out.” Liam felt sick. “And I’d appreciate it if you didn’t ask why because I don’t really know why myself, but I know that it’d be best if we stopped this now before it goes any further.” And with that, he walked away.

 

Liam felt his world crashing down around him as he walked through the halls of his school building. Instead of seeing creme coloured walls and ugly beige lockers, he saw all the buildings he built and the cities he made come crashing down. It was like everybody was staring at him but at the same time they weren’t. It is safe to say, Liam went home at lunch that day and didn’t come out of his room for the rest of the night.  
-  
3 months. 3 months had passed since Safaa’s accident and Liam would be lying if he said he didn’t feel like the most miserable shithead on the planet. Her accident was Liam’s fault, In early April of Freshman year he had wanted to go get a slushie, Safaa on the other hand wanted to just stay home and learn how to make slushies themselves. But, Liam convinced her to go to the nearest gas station and get one with him. They were only halfway there when a car came out of nowhere and hit Safaa leaving her paralyzed from the waist down. 

 

Everyone tried to say that it was just an accident and that it wasn’t his fault at all but Liam knew that if he had just stayed home like she wanted none of this would’ve happened. 

 

With that being said, they were still best friends and Liam was still very close with the Malik’s, Zayn still came to see him a lot and everyone was jolly even though it was a bad situation. Everyone except Liam who had grown severely depressed.

 

He had tried to kill himself once before by taking too many pills but that didn’t seem to work and he still woke up in the morning completely fine. This time, was sure to work though. He couldn’t take it anymore; so, he put his neck in the rope that was tied to the high ceiling fan and pushed his feet off the bed.

 

Liam’s mom had found him not 15 minutes later, she fell down crying and his dad called the ambulance. 

 

Zayn and Safaa got the call right after he got on the ambulance and were the first ones at the hospital. “Now, Zayn,” Safaa sniffed, “I’m not going to go in first when he wakes up, if he wakes up tonight. You need to go in there and no matter what you feel Zayn, please be nice.” 

 

Zayn waited by Liam’s bed all night until he woke up at 10 A.M. the next morning, “wha- where am I?” he asked groggily Zayn’s head snapped up, “Oh! You’re awake, nurse, nurse!” he called out not knowing what to say A nurse came in and got him a glass of water then explained to him what had happened.

 

When she left Liam just stood there in shock and fear, tears welling up in his eyes, “I’m such a failure I can’t even die right!” he sobbed and Zayn had an indifferent look on his face. “You’re crying because you’re still alive? Are you fucking serious right now?” Liam stared at Zayn, “No, really? Are you being serious? You were just going to leave us, like that? No goodbye note? No ‘we’ll work this out’? You just try to end it like that? Leave us here in pain just so you can stop yours? Your mom has been in and out of here about 50 times making sure you’re still alive, Your dad and sisters have been here since yesterday and Safaa hasn’t slept in the past two days because you wanted to end your pain! What about us? Your mom loves you, your dad loves you, your sisters love you, Safaa loves you. And me?” Zayn wiped his eyes, “I’ve always loved you but you’re too blind to see it.”

 

-

 

“Liam, wake up! Liam, honey wake up!” Liam woke up in his bed being shook by his mother. He was crying, “Liam, honey it was all just a dream.” he sobbed harder, “But no mom, it’s not.” It was a dream; a dream of a memory.

 

-

 

Liam didn’t know if he had a right to be sad or not, since they weren’t a couple he often felt guilty for being so upset about the whole thing. Liam was sat at lunch with Louis, who was now his only friend in the whole school. “I don’t understand how he can be so happy after leaving you.” Louis said staring a few tables down at Zayn who was laughing with a bunch of guys. “He’s probably fucking one of them.” Liam grumbled “It’s probably Harry, he’s a fucking slut, remember when we were friends with benefits then he stopped because he thought I loved him? Fucking manwhore.” 

 

Liam looked over at Louis, “Didn’t you tell him you loved him once during sex?” The younger boy said slyly, “It didn’t mean anything, I was talking about the dick, not the person attached to it!” Louis replied defensively. “Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Lou.” Louis mock glared, “Yeah well look at both of us now, I tell you something, everyone tells me I look all punk but Harry and Zayn? They actually are punk and they act all sweet but they’re really just badass fuckboys with a good sense of fashion.” 

 

“You’re insane.” Liam said looking down to his sandwich. “No, Liam, I’m not. Actually, you know what? Fuck it.” Louis stood up and started walking over to Zayn and Harry’s table. Liam followed him asking, “what’re you doing?” multiple times but Louis just kept walking.

 

“Styles!” Louis yelled, everyone at the table stopped laughing, “I need to talk to you.” He claimed loudly. “No, thanks I don’t talk to fags.” Everyone at the table including Zayn laughed. “Bitch, shut the fuck up, we both know that’s not what you said when you were pounding it in my ass a couple months ago. You wanna look cool and like you’re hot shit in front of your friends but you’re just a glorified fuckboy.” Louis snapped,  
“Louis please, you’re embarrassing yourself. Everyone knows we didn’t fuck, you probably haven’t even lost your virginity.” Harry replied laughing coolly, “Funny, that’s what you said. What was it, ‘I’ve never actually fucked anybody before you’? Not to mention you cried the first time and you were the one who topped me.” Louis fumed, Liam kept looking at Zayn who was looking around awkwardly trying to avoid eye contact. “Come on Louis, let’s just go.” he said quietly.  
Zayn looked so good with his hair gelled up and his oversized denim jacket and Liam wanted nothing more than to show him how good he looked but, that couldn’t happen. “Oh and Zayn?” Louis said, Zayn looked up at him, “You’re a fucking pussy.” With that Louis stormed off.

 

-

 

Later that same day Liam was in the bathroom skipping class when Zayn came in with a cigarette in his mouth. They’d fucked on those off white tiles once. “Can I just ask why?” He finally spoke up startling Zayn. “Liam, I don’t really wanna talk about it, it’s nothing personal, dude. Look, it’s nothing against you but I only see you as a friend.”  
oh God, Liam shouldn’t have asked because now his broken heart was shaking heavily in his chest. “Zayn, we both know that’s a lie, you wouldn't have moved tables if that was true.” “Yeah? Well maybe I didn’t really wanna be tied down, maybe I wanted to fuck other people. And, maybe I moved tables because everytime I look at you I get a face that resembles a pathetic heartbroken puppy.” Zayn said harshly then walked out of the bathroom slamming the door. 

 

-

 

It was on a cloudy day two weeks later when Liam saw Zayn again, he stayed late after school to sit behind the gym building and watch the football players practice.Then, Zayn arrived out of nowhere and sat down right next to Liam. They didn’t move a muscle till football practice was over. Then, Zayn rested his head on Liam’s shoulder and intertwined their hands together. They stayed like that till it got dark.

 

They both got up to leave at the same time and Zayn drove them to Liam’s house where he knew it would be nice and quiet. When they got to his house Liam politely asked, “Do you want any food?” To which Zayn, who was basically dragging Liam to his room responded, “No, only want to cuddle you.”

 

That’s what they did, they cuddled. Liam laying on Zayn’s chest and everything was content until Liam heard a sniff, and then another. He looked up to see Zayn crying. “Do you wanna talk about it?” he asked quietly, “Well, I guess I have to at some point.” Zayn said clearing his throat. “Look Liam, I haven’t been fair to you. I know, you asked why I called things off with you and I said it was because I only saw you as a friend. But, the real reason is because, I’m not good for you, I’m dragging you down.” Zayn wiped a few tears away.

 

“How could you possibly be dragging me down?” Liam asked, sympathy laced in his voice. “I hear what people say about me, I know I’m not the best influence.” Zayn scoffed and when Liam didn’t say anything he kept going, “Liam, I’m not like you. I don’t give a fuck about school. You knew this, but the other day when I got in that fight with Jeremy, you kicked him in the face.” Zayn said hoping Liam would understand.

 

“Yeah? So?” Liam asked confused, “So? You could've gotten in serious trouble. We both know that but you still kicked him in the face and you’ve started going to more and more parties with me, your grades have been dropping, you’ve been getting in bad trouble because of me. And, I can’t watch you turn into something you’re not because of me.” 

 

“But, I’m happier then I was before so what does all that matter?” Liam was getting frustrated. “Because you’re turning into someone else, a whole new person because of me and you’re changing for the worst!”  
“Okey, fine, but I’d be so much worse off without you and you make me the happiest I’ve ever been. I can’t tell about the future but for now, can we just cuddle?” So, that’s what they did, they cuddled for the rest of the night.


End file.
